


terrifying

by Eizenfaust



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizenfaust/pseuds/Eizenfaust
Summary: this is so scary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	terrifying

deez nuts ha gottem


End file.
